Ice Masquerade
by AmaliaRose
Summary: Jack isn't sure about this whole masquerade thing; who says he would even make any friends anyway? But maybe trying wouldn't be so bad? (Jack/North Wind)(Warnings: yaoi, rating may change.)


It was a chilly, early morning and Jack Frost found himself wide awake, watching the colours of the sky as the sun peeked over the mountain tops. The Winter sprite had always been an early riser, much to the surprise of his fellow guardians (mostly the Easter Kangaroo). The wind surged from the North, bringing with it a cold, crisp taste in the back of the silverette's mouth. The taste of Winter and calm clarity that only a cold morning like this could bring.

It wasn't long until the eternal teen's peaceful enjoyment of the dawning day was disrupted however; a loud curse that could only be the kangaroo echoed through the Wintery forest. Jack hid an amused smile at the rabbit's attempt to evade freezing his feet on the snow.

"Out of your element, eh Kangaroo?" He called to the annoyed Easter Bunny, who simply glared back at him in response.

"Sod off you bloody show pony! I'm here to bring to the Workshop! There's a meetin' that North called specifically for your sake and you're not skipping it!" Aster's brown fur looked ruffled, standing on end from the cold. Jack agreed, hopping down from the tree gracefully, the Winds cushioning his fall.

"Yeah, alright, I'm coming. Just surprised you're not stuffing me in a sack and throwing me through a portal this time is all." The Winter fairy jabbed in good nature.

The abnormally large rabbit huffed, growling out crossly, "That was North's idea… Not that it wasn't amusing.. But I'm not the one to blame for that stunt, mate."

Exchanging banter back and forth, soon Jack and Aster were at the North Pole, greeting a waiting Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy and Sandman at the door. The eternal teen's interest was piqued; what could be so important, he wondered?

"Good to see you Jack!" An exuberant North spoke boisterously, as per usual, grabbing the much smaller teen up into a bear hug, making aforementioned teen laugh and return the jolly greeting. After a few formalities, the small group of guardians were sitting around a large table, a plate of cookies and mugs of cocoa set out in front of them.

"Down to business!" The Russian man shouted, though never losing his happy smile. Jack supposed that was a comforting sign. "You have not been guardian long, so you do not know traditions as we do Jack." Santa explained, "I'm sure you've heard of the centennial masquerade ball for spirits?"

Jack racked his brain; as a spirit, he'd always been informed of such occurrences, though not personally invited. Slowly, he nodded in affirmation, the title vaguely familiar to the young guardian. At the confirmation, North continued, "It is tradition for all guardians to attend! As name suggests, it only happens once every hundred years. It is very important; good for you to make friends with other spirits!" The jolly man encouraged excitedly. The others, too, had varying degrees of enthusiasm; they all knew that Jack had spent way too many years alone, which they felt guilty for. This was an opportunity to make it up to him.

Slowly, Jack nodded, an unsure smile painting his pale lips, "Yeah, sure. I'll come of course, since it's tradition… A masquerade, huh?" The boy tilted his head, his silvery-white hair falling to the side gently, blue eyes peering at them, caution guarding the bright orbs ever so slightly.

"Yeah, s'right." Aster confirmed with a noncommittal nod, "Good time to break out some fancy clothes and make a new impression." The rabbit's tone was full of careful encouragement; though they didn't necessarily get along, he didn't want Jack to be unhappy either. He was a little more sympathetic, knowing very well the masquerade might seem a little overwhelming to the snow spirit.

The idea of it made Jack perk up a bit, much to the delight of the other guardians; maybe this was a good idea like North seemed to think. Maybe Jack could make some more friends. After all, who didn't like someone who's purpose was to spread fun? "Yeah!" Jack smiled widely, the guarded look dropping—at least for the moment—as he bounced in excitement at the thought of gaining new companions. Maybe it was time for Jack Frost to come out of the shadows and into the light.


End file.
